La naissance de la Veuve noire
by keilove
Summary: Amélie fixait son mari endormit depuis cinq minutes. Elle avait été enlevée par la Griffe lors d'une de ses prestations à Paris et était réapparut comme si de rien était... Du moins en apparence! Maintenant, elle s'apprête à briser son bonheur pour celui de la Griffe et ainsi devenir la nouvelle femme qu'est Fatale...


Bonjour!

Si t'es ici c'est que mon résumé assez foireux t'as intrigué. Prend place n'importe où et je te propose de découvrir comment Amélie a tué son mari pour ainsi basculer totalement de l'autre côté. Ceci est ma version de l'histoire de Fatale ou du moins des derniers instants de la sublime Amélie. (l'image vient de Neoartcore).

Enjoy =)

* * *

 _ **La naissance de la Veuve noire**_

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'Amélie fixait son mari endormit. Gérard De Lacroix semblait être plongé dans un profond sommeil, à l'inverse, sa femme restait de marbre. Ces derniers jours, si pas semaine, avaient fait d'elle une nouvelle femme ou plutôt, un être sans espoir et amour. La notion de temps lui échappait tout comme son sourire d'autant et la tendresse du vrai amour. La Griffe avait réussi leur objectif : atteindre Gérard De Lacroix et ce, de n'importe quelle manière. Le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge agaça la jeune femme. La colère s'était développée en elle durant l'espace d'un instant. Elle avait disparu si longtemps, à ses yeux, et personnes ne s'en étaient inquiétées. Personne n'avait essayé de la retrouver, c'était ce qu'ils avaient pu lui démontrer. Tout son bonheur n'était que factice, qu'un fruit de son imagination qu'il était temps de briser. Sans s'en rendre compte, les douze coups de minuit venaient de retentir. Instinctivement, son cerveau fit un choix. Les sentiments ne répondant pas, son cerveau choisit le choix de la Griffe : faire face à la réalité.

Doucement, elle se leva et regarda leur chambre. Elle était de taille moyenne, éclairée par la lueur de la pleine lune et rangée à la perfection. Ne sentant plus sa bien-aimée à ses côtés, Gérard ouvrit faiblement un oeil. Peut-être était-elle allée se chercher à boire ? Depuis qu'Amélie était revenue de sa prestation à Paris, elle descendait souvent la nuit. Il avait bien tenté de savoir à plusieurs reprises ce qu'elle faisait mais la fatigue l'emportait. Overwatch était en situation critique et il n'avait plus une minute pour lui et son couple. Il savait que la Griffe souhaitait le faire tomber définitivement mais, il ne se doutait pas une seconde que le voyage de sa femme sur Paris s'était mal déroulé. Après un long moment, Amélie revint finalement dans leur chambre. Voulant la voir encore une dernière fois, dans la clarté de la lune, il se dressa légèrement et ouvrit ses yeux.

Stupéfait, il ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle le plaqua contre le matelas, une ficelle autour du cou se serrant au fur et à mesure. Avec difficulté, mais aussi fatigue, il essaya de comprendre la situation et de savoir pourquoi sa femme ferait une telle chose. Il tenta de se débattre à plusieurs reprises mais une substance inconnue commençait à le ronger de l'intérieur. Le compte à rebours de sa mort venait de commencer.

Amélie s'était préparée une dernière fois en descendant en bas. Elle avait pris de la ficelle de cuisine, estimé une dernière fois l'heure à laquelle le poison l'aiderait dans sa tâche mais aussi, avait versé une larme. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, le temps où la gloire était à son apogée où ses talents de danseuse professionnelle étaient si loin et près à la fois.

Telle une araignée, elle se faufila dans sa chambre et aperçut son mari la dévorer du regard. Elle devait sûrement être sublime sous cette lumière dépassant les projecteurs. Cependant, la lune serait témoin d'un acte des plus dramatiques. Doucement, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, l'embrassa et passa le fil autour de son cou. D'un geste brusque, elle le plaqua contre le matelas et resserra son étau. Elle le vit s'interroger et se débattre à la fois et, pour la première fois depuis son "séjour" à la Griffe, sentit son coeur battre. Dans un faible murmure elle entendit Gérard lui demander pourquoi. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur ses frêles épaules tandis qu'elle serra de plus belle.

\- Pourquoi? Tu oses me le demander ?! Tu ne t'es même pas inquiéter lors de ma disparition ? Ni même demander si j'allais bien ! Overwatch par ci, Overwatch par-là mais nous ? On est nul part c'est ça ? Ils m'ont forcé à ouvrir les yeux sur nous Gérard... C'est eux qui ont raison. Expliqua Amélie en haussant le ton.

Abasourdis par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Gérard De Lacroix tenta d'argumenter du mieux qu'il put mais cette substance l'empêcha.

\- Amélie... La Griffe... A tort... Je... T'aime... Dis moi... Ce qui m'empoisonne... Je t'en prie... Demanda-t-il dans une dernière ressource de force.

\- Il est trop tard Gérard... Tout est fini... Murmura sa femme en lui caressant sa joue rougeâtre une dernière fois.

\- Je suis désolé mon amour...

À ces mots, les yeux de De Lacroix se fermèrent tandis que son corps demeura inerte. Amélie pouvait sentir sa chaleur corporelle s'évanouir lentement tandis que son teint vira au bleu. Lorsqu'elle se leva du lit, elle regarda l'heure : minuit trente. Brusquement, elle s'effondra à terre. Son regard était vide, son coeur à l'arrêt et son corps impassible. Elle venait de tuer son mari, la Griffe avait réussi.

C'est en voyant l'aiguille frôler le un qu'Amélie se décida à partir de chez elle. Avant tout, elle s'était douché, habillé et avait pris soin d'emporter une dernière de ses tenues de scène : celle qu'elle aurait dû porter pour Paris.

Elle erra dans les rues jusqu'en après midi où elle s'installa à l'intérieur d'un café oublié parmi les dédales de ruelles. Le logo en araignée de l'établissement avait attiré sa curiosité qui fut satisfaite en entrant. Quelques instants plus tard, une fois confortablement installé près de la fenêtre, une personne fit interruption dans le café. Une femme, grande, rousse aux yeux vairons s'installa à la même table qu'Amélie. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à réagir en la dévisageant du regard. L'étrangère ne semblait pas être du coin et toutes les tables étaient vide alors pourquoi venir là ?

\- La Griffe est impressionné par votre exploit, Madame De Lacroix. S'exprima-t-elle avec un français plutôt douteux.

D'un geste, elle montra un article parlant de la mort de Gérard De Lacroix mais aussi de la disparition de sa femme. Les médias avaient été rapides et Overwatch n'avait pu gérer cette avalanche de journalistes affamés.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Finit par demander Amélie dans un anglais des plus français.

\- Mon nom est Moira et, avec nous, vous pourrez à nouveau sentir votre coeur battre. Expliqua la dénommée Moira en lui indiquant son organe vitale. Cette sensation, si magique soit-elle, peut-vous être à nouveau autorisée.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je accepter cela ? Rétorqua la française en se mettant sur la défensive.

\- Vous n'avez plus rien. Gérard est mort, Overwatch sera fini et la guerre reviendra à nouveau de plus belle. Pourquoi errer quand on peut vous donner la possibilité de vivre une nouvelle vie ?

Un long silence s'écoula. Cette Moira avait raison, il ne lui restait plus rien. Cette sensation, quand elle avait senti le coeur s'arrêter de son mari était si... revigorante qu'elle désirait à nouveau goûter à ce plaisir banni. À nouveau, ses yeux se déposaient sur l'article. Amélie De Lacroix portée disparu mais aussi première suspecte dans le meurtre de son défunt mari, pensa-t-elle en plissant des yeux. Après un soupir et une gorgée de café, Amélie plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice. Cette dernière semblait sûre d'elle sur la défaite d'Overwatch mais aussi de la joie qu'elle pourrait éprouver en tuant à nouveau.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'une certaine Ana Amari vous aurait formé au sniper, peut-être est-il temps de leur montrer que l'élève dépasse le maître non ? Dit Moira en souriant perfidement.

\- Un tir, un mort. Conclut Amélie en terminant son café.

Une fois sortit de l'établissement, Amélie De Lacroix n'était plus. Tatouée sur le bras mais aussi dans le dos, Fatale venait de naître pour le bonheur de certains et pour la mort d'autres.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir et peut-être à la prochaine pour une nouvelle histoire qui sait? =D


End file.
